The Researcher
by Retorica
Summary: Selama ini aku mencari, menghabiskan hari-hari, membuang kesempatan yang ada untuk menemukan sesuatu yang penting. Tetap saja, nihil. Sebenarnya tujuan utamanya hanya demi sebuah kado, tetapi kenapa jadi serumit ini?
1. Part One

~~_Survival_.

Niat awalnya one-shot, tapi karena kepanjangan dibagi jadi 3 bagian, ehehe.

Disclaimer: Characters © Crypton Future Media, AH Software, Internet, 1st Place, Yamaha, i-style Project.

* * *

Ah, lagi-lagi langit berubah warna menjadi jingga; tidak lama lagi matahari juga akan benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku. Gelap akan menyelimuti, begitu juga dengan mimpi. Dan hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, kegelapan akan berlalu begitu saja dan matahari akan menampakkan wujudnya. Satu hari berlalu dan satu hari datang menggantikannya—begitu saja.

Benar benar _begitu saja_.

Kesempatan demi kesempatan juga terus datang dan pergi begitu saja, ikut terhapus seiring dengan terhapusnya 'kemarin'. Dan bukannya kesempatan itu kubiarkan lewat; aku selalu berusaha menggunakan kesempatan-kesempatan tersebut. Aku hanya… mungkin belum beruntung.

Haruskah aku terus membiarkan waktu berlalu? Haruskah aku mengganti caraku untuk menggapai hal tersebut? Atau haruskah aku berhenti?

* * *

**The Researcher**

Part One

* * *

"Lagi-lagi aku melewatkan kesempatan di hari kemarin!"

Seorang gadis berambut lavender mengangkat alisnya heran. "Rasanya hal ini mulai menjadi rutinitas ya, Rin-_chan_?" ia berkata, "Kau datang ke depanku, melaporkan soal perkembangan upayamu—yang kebanyakan berupa keluhan kegagalan…"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Yukari-_chan_?! Memang begitu keadaannya," aku memukul meja di hadapanku dengan kepalan tanganku.

Ya. Selama ini aku mencari; terus mencari, menghabiskan hari-hari, membuang kesempatan yang ada untuk menemukan. Tetap saja, nihil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung, tapi sepanjang waktu ini aku belum berhasil menemukan. Menemukan… sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Hal yang sampai sekarang belum berhasil kulakukan.

"Ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama, lho. Masa' kau belum juga berhasil menemukan hal yang mungkin ia sukai, sih?" kata Yukari. "Sekadar saran, mungkin kau harus membangkitkan jiwa _stalker_-mu dibandingkan terus menerus melakukan penelitian mengenai sifat laki-laki… atau apalah itu. Kau tidak akan membuang waktu dengan cara seperti itu."

"Ta-tapi…!" seketika aku mengeraskan suaraku, sama sekali tidak menyetujui saran Yukari. Jiwa _stalker_? Yang benar saja; aku bukan orang yang melakukan hal sejenis itu. Melakukan penelitian berdasarkan teori dan pemikiran yang ada akan berujung lebih baik dibandingkan dengan menguntit.

Singkat cerita, yang terjadi di sini adalah aku, Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang sekarang ini menduduki bangku kelas dua SMA, sedang berusaha untuk mencari tahu kegemaran seorang laki-laki. Tujuan utamanya hanya untuk memberikannya kado yang kira-kira akan ia sukai, tapi pada kenyataanya hal ini berlangsung terlalu lama—sudah berapa kali aku melewatkan ulang tahunnya dengan tidak memberikannya kado karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan?

Di hadapanku adalah Yuzuki Yukari, teman sejenis dan juga seumuran yang kutemui pada awal masa SMP, semenjak itu kami berdua menjadi teman yang cukup dekat. Dan karena itu, ia mengetahui betul keinginanku untuk memberikan… laki-laki itu kado. Yukari merupakan penasihatku dalam penelitian yang kulakukan. Dapat dikatakan, ia sudah lumayan banyak membantuku.

"Apanya lagi yang tapi, Rin_-chan_? Bukankah kau sudah membuang terlalu banyak waktu?" dengan ketus Yukari berkata. "Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau kau akan melewatkan ulang tahunnya lagi, Rin-_chan_? Serius—yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjadi tak terlihat, dan pasang matamu pada Len-_senpai_. Perhatikan baik-baik apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ia katakan, dan kau bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dari situ!"

Satu lagi yang harus kukatakan. Len, laki-laki yang sedari tadi kusebut. Ia merupakan kakak kelas, yang berarti ia menduduki kelas tiga sekarang. Ia adalah mantan ketua OSIS, tapi sampai sekarang orang-orang juga masih menghormatinya. Memang harus kuakui, ia memiliki wibawa… dan memang itulah yang membuatku sangat kagum padanya sejak SMP, atau mungkin lebih lama dari itu, entahlah. Tidak hanya dalamnya, penampilan luarnya pun dapat dikatakan baik. Tinggi dan bobot yang proporsional, wajah yang menawan, suara yang—

"Nah, aku tahu kau diteleportasi ke Dunia Len sesaat setelah aku menyebut namanya," tiba-tiba Yukari berkata, dan itu membuyarkanku dari… Dunia Len. "Benar 'kan?" ia menambahkan.

Seketika wajahku memanas. Dengan terbata-bata aku (berusaha) mengelaknya, "Bu-bukan, hanya sedang memikirkan… metode lain, kok."

Sepertinya usahaku berhasil karena Yukari tidak menggubris hal tersebut lagi. "Dan kau tidak ingin mempertimbangkan metode yang tadi kukatakan terlebih dulu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Bukankah itu melanggar privasi seseorang?!" kataku membela diri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, membela kebenaran; kebenaran yang kuyakini. Pikirku, memangnya siapa yang ingin privasinya dilanggar?

"Rin_-chan_, ini masalah waktu. Tahun depan Len-_senpai_ sudah akan lulus dan kemungkinan besar menanjutkan kuliah entah di mana, mungkin tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu sesering ini!" Yukari membalas. Ah, aku terpojok; kata-kata Yukari memang benar, aku benar-benar kehabisan waktu. Tapi tidakkah ada cara lain selain menguntitnya?

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?" Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman _stalking_, pastinya, karena itu bukan hal yang benar maka aku tidak melakukannya. Kalaupun aku terpaksa harus melakukan itu demi membalap waktu, aku tak tahu cara melakukannya.

Yukari menghela napas lelah, "Tadi sudah kukatakan, jadilah tak terlihat. Kupikir itu bukan hal yang sulit mengingat keadaanmu sekarang ini…" Ia menghentikan perkataannya sesaat, namun aku tahu betul apa yang ia maksud—aku memang bukan anak yang menonjol dari segi mana pun, jadi wajar saja jika orang-tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Dengan kata lain aku sudah cukup 'tak terlihat'. "Kemudian pasang matamu pada Len-_senpai_. Dia ini target utamamu, jadi tidak boleh meleset."

Selagi Yukari menjelaskan, aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan berulang, tanda mengerti. Tapi, apa pelaksanaannya semudah itu? "Tapi kalau aku ketahuan bagaimana?"

Yukari memberikanku pandangan heran. "Ya… Katakan saja kau sedang kebetulan lewat," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi ketahuan atau tidak ketahuan itu…"

"Bukannya itu hal terpenting dari penguntitan—jangan sampai terlihat?"

"Nah, kau tahu itu, kenapa tadi bertanya?" ia bertanya. "Sudahlah Rin-_chan_, pada dasarnya kau ini senang membuat hal mudah menjadi sulit, ya?"

"Bukan begitu! Mudah dan sulit itu relatif," balasku.

"Kenapa kau terus membantahku, sih? Kalau dari awal pikiranmu dijadikan lebih sempit, urusan Len-_senpai_ ini tidak akan jadi sesulit ini," dengusnya. "Dengan bertanya langsung padanya, misalnya—kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

Bertanya langsung?! Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu terlalu terus terang. Lagipula bagaimana juga caranya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Lagipula Len-_senpai_ itu kakakmu sendiri, Rin-_chan_! Apa sulitnya, sih?!"

…Yah.

Maaf, seharusnya aku mengatakannya dari awal, ya? Len itu memang kakakku. Kakak kandung dengan marga yang sama, ibu yang sama, ayah yang sama, dan tinggal di rumah yang sama. Bahkan kami lahir di tanggal yang sama walau beda satu tahun, kebetulan yang sangat tepat. Tapi ada sedikit masalah di sini. Mungkin bukan sedikit, tapi masalah tetaplah masalah.

Walaupun kami bersaudara, kami sama sekali tidak dekat dengan satu sama lain. Ini memang bawaan dari kecil, di mana kami sekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dan bermain dengan teman yang berbeda. Di waktu senggang pun kami jarang berbicara dengan satu sama lain karena aku lebih suka membaca buku dan Len sibuk dengan televisinya atau dengan teman-temannya di luar. Sifat yang kami miliki juga terlalu berkebalikan; aku lebih senang diam sedangkan Len cenderung banyak berbicara, aku tertutup sedangkan Len _outgoing_, aku cenderung malas untuk melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan dan Len selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik terhadap apa pun itu. Mungkin beberapa perbedaan sifat kami memang berasal dari perbedaan gender, seperti aku memerhatikan penampilan sedangkan Len 'apa adanya' (walaupun begitu, 'apa adanya' pun Len terlihat baik), aku juga memilih untuk menggunakan lensa kontak dan Len menggunakan kacamata (satu kesamaan: penglihatan kami sama-sama buruk, tapi sebaiknya tidak dihitung karena hal ini genetik), tapi perbedaan tetap saja perbedaan, bukan?

Perbedaan minat itu merupakan salah satu faktor penghambat komunikasi; orang dengan minat yang sama akan dengan mudah menemukan topik pembicaraan sedangkan yang tidak, tidak. Tapi di sisi lain, ada perkataan yang berbunyi "_opposites attract_". Keadaanku ini seperti terjepit di tengah-tengah.

Dan walaupun kami masuk ke sekolah yang sama sejak SMP, hal itu tidak mengubah hubungan kami. Yang dari awal memang tidak dekat tentu tidak bisa dekat dengan cepat, 'kan? Apalagi dengan aku yang seperti ini—kenapa jadi menyalahlan diri sendiri? Tapi bukan, memang bukan salahku. Sejak memasuki SMP, Len secara misterius 'menghilang' dari rumah—bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, tentu saja, tapi ia seperti… terus mendapatkan kesibukan yang sampai sekarang tidak kuketahui apa. Setiap aku berangkat sekolah, entah Len sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu atau belum bangun, dan saat pulang sekolah pasti Len belum pulang; ini masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang keberatan dengan keadaan ini, kami sudah terbiasa.

Terbiasa tidak bertemu dan mengenali satu sama lain.

"Bagiku ini sulit, Yukari-_chan_."

Dan karena itu aku tidak bisa menganggap Len sebagai kakakku begitu saja—aku selalu melihatnya sebagai kakak kelas karena pada kenyataannya aku hanya bisa melihatnya di sekolah, hanya sebatas itu. Tapi di dalam pikiranku aku tahu, aku masih merasa bahwa Len itu kakakku; harus kuakui, kalau dia bukan kakakku pasti perasaanku terhadapnya sudah lebih dari sekedar kagum. Kalau diperhatikan, ini memang menyedihkan, tapi…

"Walaupun aku kurang mengerti tentang hubungan aneh kalian, tapi ayolah Rin_-chan_, tak ada salahnya mencoba berbicara dengannya. Atau kalau kau belum mau juga, buntuti Len-_senpai_. Aku serius; kau ini terdesak, sadarilah itu."

Ini akhir bulan November—sudah menjelang Desember, sementara Len (dan aku) berulang tahun tanggal 27. Kurang lebih satu bulan; waktuku hanya tinggal satu bulan. Namun tetap saja… "T-tunggu, mungkin aku dapat menambahkan fitur pada simulator Len-_senpai_ yang kubuat—"

"Jujur saja, caramu untuk mencari tahu apa yang Len-_senpai_ sukai dengan berusaha membuat 'kopian virtual' dirinya dengan sifat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya di komputer itu menurutku lebih mengerikan dibanding cara seorang _stalker_," dengan tegas Yukari berkata. "Masalahnya bukan itu; sekali lagi harus kukatakan kalau waktumu terbatas. Pikirkan ulang tentang ini, Rin-_chan._"

Atas saran dari Yukari, aku terus memikirkan ulang masalah itu sepanjang pelajaran. Biarlah kata-kata dari guru itu melewati kepalaku sebelum menghilang; kali ini saja, demi Len. Pemikiran itu berlanjut sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Sepanjang jalan pun aku terus berpikir; meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku, mau tidak mau, harus mencari alternatif lain selain melanjutkan _software_ simulator Len.

Kurasa aku perlu memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang simulator Len ini. _Software_ ini sebenarnya belum lama kubuat—hanya merupakan salah satu dari banyak upayaku untuk mencari apa yang disukai Len. Aku memprogramnya dengan meneliti dan membaca buku-buku tentang sifat manusia, terutama laki-laki. Sifat banyak dipengaruhi oleh cara seseorang dibesarkan, sehingga pencarian 'sifat' ini tidak begitu sulit. Bagaimanapun, walaupun aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Len, aku tahu masa kecil Len; hasil dari penggalian ingatan masa laluku. Selain itu, potongan-potongan informasi mengenai Len yang kudapatkan dari cerita teman di sekolah kukumpulkan dan kujadikan salah satu faktor penentu sifat yang dapat dihasilkan simulator Len. Sebenarnya informasilah yang sangat membantu pembuatan simulator Len yang sempurna, tapi agak sulit untuk mendapatkannya—sekali lagi aku bukan penguntit.

Ini membuatku bingung. Kusadari bahwa aku memang kehabisan waktu, tapi apakah sampai seburuk itu sampai aku harus menguntitnya? Pasti ada metode lain. Apa mungkin aku harus membaca lebih banyak buku?

Hingga aku sampai di rumah, pemikiran itu masih belum berhenti. Terus berpikir, sembari memakan jeruk di ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga; itu namanya. Pada kenyataannya aku lebih sering mendapati diriku duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa yang ada. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berada di sini ketika Ibu maupun Ayah ada di sini, begitu juga dengan Len. Dengan diriku sebagai pengecualian, keluargaku lebih sering berada di luar rumah, rumah hanyalah tempat untuk tidur. Terkadang ini membuatku sedikit kesal—untuk apa rumah sebesar ini?

Di saat yang bersamaan cahaya matahari meredup, pertanda bahwa malam akan datang. Lagi. Dan hari ini pun aku belum mendapatkan apa-apa. Benar 'kan? Waktu terus berjalan, sementara aku tetap di sini. Ah, apa sebaiknya kuturuti saja saran Yukari? Atau lupakan saja masalah kado itu?

Dan seketika pikiranku terbuyarkan dengan suara dari pintu depan—seseorang membuka kuncinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga, prasangkaku hanyalah seseorang telah pulang; entah Ibu atau Ayah. Setelah itu sebuah panggilan terdengar, "Apa ada orang di rumah?"

Itu bukan Ibu maupun Ayah. Dari suaranya, tentu itu Len. Len? Dalam rangka apa ia pulang secepat ini? Bukan, bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan; aku harus menjawab panggilannya, bukan? "Ada!" sahutku sambil melongok ke arah depan rumah.

Tak lama kemudian sosok tubuh Len muncul dari arah yang kupandang. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa kantung belanjaan, sementara di pundaknya masih menggantung tas sekolahnya yang berwarna biru tua. "Oh, ya," katanya ketika ia menemukanku duduk di sofa, "Tolong taruh ini di dapur, ya? Aku masih harus pergi." Dengan itu Len menaruh plastik-plastik tersebut beserta tas sekolahnya di sofa, dan setelah itu ia segera beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih!" katanya sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu.

Itu cepat. Terlalu cepat. Sementara aku masih memproses hal yang baru saja kulihat, Len sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Ternyata memang bisa ya, aku dan Len berada di jarak sedekat itu. Ada rasa kecewa ketika aku menyadari bahwa ia tidak menyebutkan namaku, tapi… sebenarnya untuk apa ia pergi lagi, dan dengan terburu-buru seperti itu? Mungkin ia harus les untuk menghadapi ujian masuk, atau mungkin… bertemu dengan pacarnya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tahu kalau Len selalu pulang lebih lama, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya.

Jujur saja, aku jadi sangat penasaran. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa, hal itu memakan waktu. Rasa penasaran ini tiba-tiba melonjak dan…

Kurasa aku belum terlambat untuk mengubah pikiranku, dan juga belum terlambat untuk kehilangan sosoknya. Dan dengan itu aku melompat dari sofa, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan meninggalkan rumah ke arah di mana aku bisa melihat Len dari kejauhan.

Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan jawaban hari ini, mungkin juga tidak, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Mungkin aku juga tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku karena telah melakukan (atau setidaknya telah berniat untuk melakukan) hal ini—menguntit Len, tapi mungkin. Mungkin.

Mungkin pada akhirnya…

* * *

Aku hampir tidak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri—aku benar-benar melakukan hal ini. Aku benar-benar membuat tubuhku terhalangi oleh orang-orang lainnya agar Len tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku benar-benar memasang mata dan telingaku, aku benar-benar memperhatikan gerak-geriknya; aku benar-benar menguntitnya.

Di sebuah _outdoor_ _café_, Len sedang duduk berseberangan dengan pacarnya, Lily, membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa samar-samar kudengar. Berbicara soal Lily, sebenarnya kabar bahwa Len berpacaran dengan Lily sudah kudapatkan sejak lama, namun baru kali ini aku bisa melihat sosok dan sifat Lily yang sebenarnya. Orang dengan penampilan fisik yang menawan, sikap yang baik dan ramah; pantas ia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Len. Tapi aku di sini bukan untuk Lily, tapi Len, sehingga yang akan kulakukan adalah mencari informasi tentang Len. Ia sedang bersama dengan pacarnya; seharusnya mereka melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi satu sama lain. Tidak sulit, tapi mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika aku bisa mendengar perkataan mereka.

Kurasa aku mulai bisa menangkapnya, "Hahaha, lagi-lagi pisang, Len?" sambil tertawa kecil Lily berkata.

"Hei, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Pisang mengandung banyak gizi," dengan nada sedikit kesal Len menjawab. Aku mengerti, sepertinya Len menyukai pisang; tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku sebelumnya. Hal ini harus kurekam di kepalaku.

"Kukira kau memilihnya hanya karena warna dari buahnya, mengingat rasa cintamu terhadap kuning," Lily menambahkan. "Aku tidak akan diduakan oleh benda itu, 'kan?"

"Kalau memang begitu, bukankah warna buah lemon juga kuning?" Len bertanya balik, "Tapi yang benar saja—menduakan seseorang dengan benda mati itu tidak bisa dimaafkan."

"Kau ini memang Len, ya?" sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang ia letakkan di meja, Lily berkata.

"Kalau bukan Len, siapa lagi?"

Lily pun tertawa mendengarnya. "Mungkin saja ada orang yang menyamar sepertimu… Haha, sepertinya aku mulai melantur."

Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyamar menjadi seperti Len; dapat dibilang kami ini adalah versi perempuan atau laki-laki satu sama lain, tapi Len terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi sepertiku, dan aku terlalu pendek untuk menjadi Len. Dan saat aku berpikir demikian, Len menjawab Lily, "Bisa saja terjadi, kok."

"He, memangnya ada orang yang semirip itu denganmu?"

"Ada kok. Apa barangkali kau takut kalau misalnya diriku ada dua?" ia tersenyum mengatakan itu.

Lily pun membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Bukannya takut—aku hanya butuh satu Len, itu saja."

Tunggu, apakah tadi ia membicarakan tentangku—seseorang yang mirip dengannya itu tentu saja aku kan? Atau mungkin aku hanya terlalu besar rasa saja; Len tidak mungkin tiba-tiba membicarakanku, atau bahkan mengingatku.

Len terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas perkataan Lily. "Maksudku bukan begitu sih. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku menanggapi lanturanmu, Lily."

"Memang dari awal tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu."

Topik pun berganti, namun pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Entah bagaimana, rasanya mereka tidak berhenti juga mengobrol—apa memang itu yang dilakukan orang yang sedang berpacaran? Jika iya, wajar saja jika aku tidak mengetahuinya. Sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan soal universitas. Benar juga, aku tidak tahu universitas mana yang akan dituju Len, terlebih jurusannya, padahal mungkin dari situ aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya.

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi jauh," kata Len sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Dan tempat lain itu adalah arah di mana aku bersembunyi sekarang, sehingga mau tak mau aku harus bersembunyi untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah toko, yang ternyata adalah _gift shop_. Hei, kebetulan, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan di sini? Apakah aku harus mencari kado untuk Len di sini? Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk; pisang dan kuning, tapi karena pisang itu kuning, sebenarnya itu sudah merangkap keduanya. Hanya satu petunjuk, tapi ini membantu, bukan? Lagipula, Lily tadi menyatakan bahwa Len sangat menyukai pisang—mungkin aku harus mencari benda berbentuk pisang, seharusnya Len menyukainya.

Ide yang sangat brilian.

Aku menemukan beberapa suvenir berbentuk pisang, salah satunya adalah sebuah boneka pisang. Sebenarnya ini lucu, lembut dan empuk, tapi masa' aku memberikannya boneka? Juga ada gelas berbentuk pisang (tidak benar-benar pisang. Gelas itu berbentuk lingkaran seperti tabung, dan jelas-jelas bentuk pisang tidak seperti itu), namun kurasa gelas di rumah sudah terlalu banyak. Pada akhirnya aku membeli penggulung kabel _headphone_ berbentuk pisang, tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan pilihan ini. Aku akan membeli benda ini terlebih dahulu, kemudian baru mencari tahu apakah Len sering menggunakan _headphone_-nya. Kalau tidak, ini akan kugunakan sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang dirugikan dengan cara ini.

Dan ya, ini artinya aku masih harus melanjutkan penguntitan ini. Aduh. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan ini.

Hari ini tidak terbuang sia-sia begitu saja.

* * *

"Yukari-_chan_! Lihat apa yang sudah kudapatkan!"

"Rin-_chan_?! Apakah pada akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu?!" dengan wajah tak percaya yang dibuat-buat, Yukari berseru. "Simulator Len-_senpai_-nya sudah berfungsi?"

"Aku serius! Ini bukan soal simulator!" benar juga, aku sama sekali melupakan simulator Len kemarin. "Sebenarnya aku menuruti saranmu kemarin, Yukari-_chan_."

"Oh, benarkah?" kali ini wajah terkejutnya terlihat lebih nyata. "Pada akhirnya kau memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung padanya?"

"Bukan saran yang itu; saran yang satunya," ujarku. "Menguntitnya."

"'Kan?! Seperti apa yang sudah kubilang—jiwa _stalker_-mu harus dibangkitkan!" dengan semangat Yukari berkata. "Jadi, dalam bentuk apa hasil yang kau dapatkan ini?"

"Ini," aku merogoh sebuah kantung plastik kecil, kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Yukari. "Gulungan kabel _headphone_ berbentuk pisang."

Yukari tersenyum melihatnya, "Tidak kusangka hasilnya akan senyata ini. Aku sudah membayangkan bahwa kau akan mengatakan kalau 'ternyata Len-_senpai_ menyukai warna kuning', jujur saja. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu, Rin_-chan_."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Mungkin benar—tunggu, dari mana kau tahu kalau Len-_senpai_ menyukai warna kuning?"

Yukari berkedip bingung, "Bukannya itu jelas-jelas terlihat dari warna sepatunya, dan lain-lain?" Wah, benarkah itu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan pikiranku, aku terhenti karena tatapan yang diberikan oleh Yukari. Tatapan 'kau baru tahu? Yang benar saja,' "Rin-_chan_, Len-_senpai_ itu kakakmu—"

"Bi… bisakah kau tidak mengungkit hal itu terus menerus? Kakakku atau bukan, aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang Len-_senpai_, jadi jangan protes," kataku. "Lagipula, kau tidak ingin mendengarkan ceritaku mengenai penguntitan yang kulakukan kemarin?"

"Ah, aku berniat untuk menanyakannya tadi. Jadi silakan, Rin-_chan_, ceritakan tentang pengalamanmu kemarin."

Aku menarik napas sebagai pengawal, "Kemarin aku hanya sedang duduk-duduk di rumah sambil memikirkan soal metode mencari tahu informasi tentang Len-_senpai_."

"Kau benar-benar memikirkan kata-kataku, ya? Aku melihatmu berjalan seperti _zombie_ saat pulang kemarin."

"…Apa benar aku terlihat seburuk itu?" aku bertanya pelan, namun tidak mengharapkan jawaban dan langsung melanjutkan ceritaku. "Iya, sampai rumah pun aku masih memikirkannya. Dan ketika aku sedang duduk-duduk, Len-_senpai_ datang."

Yukari membuka mulutnya, namun tertahan. "Kau tahu, aku hampir lupa kalau kalian tinggal serumah. Lagipula kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Len-_senpai_' sih? Seperti orang asing saja. Setidaknya mulailah memanggilnya dengan panggilan lain, seperti '_Aniki_', mungkin juga '_Nii-san_' atau… '_Onii-chan_'." Aku hendak protes, tapi Yukari mendahului, "Tidak perlu mengatakan kalau kau tidak dekat dengannya atau tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, lanjutkan saja ceritanya."

"Iya, Len_-senpai_ datang dan meletakkan belanjaannya di sofa, sebelum…" Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Rasanya aku tidak menyentuh barang belanjaan Len sama sekali sebelum pergi atau setelah pulang ke rumah. "Tunggu, apa belanjaannya masih ada di sofa, ya?"

"Rin-_chan_, lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Ah, iya. Lalu setelah itu Len-_senpai_ pergi begitu saja. Dan… aku mengikutinya," jelasku. "Ternyata ia pergi menemui pacarnya, dan aku berhasil menguping pembicaraan mereka."

"Oh, kau berhasil menguping? Perkembangan yang baik. Teruskan," sambil menangguk Yukari berkata. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Lily_-senpai_ menyinggung soal Len-_senpai_ menyukai pisang dan warna kuning. Dari situ aku mendapatkan informasi."

"Padahal kalau hanya tentang itu kau tidak perlu sejauh itu mencari informasinya, lho." Aku pun langsung memelototinya setelah ia selesai mengatakan itu. "Maaf, lanjutkan."

"Hm, Len-_senpai_ juga mengatakan kalau memang ada orang yang mirip dengannya—apa mungkin yang ia maksud adalah aku?"

"Ya… kemungkinan besar memang kau, Rin-_chan_. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang semirip itu dengan Len-_senpai_?" kata Yukari. "Tapi entah kenapa tidak banyak yang menyadarinya. Mungkin karena kacamata, ya?"

"Benar juga ya," gumamku pelan. Mungkin aku juga harus memakai kacamata agar terlihat mirip dengan Len, tapi… untuk apa aku memiripkan diriku dengan Len?

"Dan memangnya kenapa kalau Len-_senpai_ membicarakan tentangmu secara tidak langsung?"

"Kukira ia sudah lupa tentang keberadaanku. Habis rasanya ia selalu tidak ada," kataku. "Yah, jadi ketika ia mengatakan itu, itu membuatku senang."

"Begitu? Ya, baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Dan kurasa aku harus mengatakan hal ini; Rin-_chan_, suatu hal yang sudah kau cari selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dapat kau temukan dalam waktu kurang dari lima jam. Coba kau dari awal menuruti nasihatku dan melakukannya dari dulu, pasti masalah ini sudah selesai sedari dulu."

"Bukan begitu! Begini saja sebenarnya aku masih merasa bersalah terhadap perbuatan yang telah kubuat," balasku.

"Hahaha, benarkah? Tak seharusnya begitu, Rin_-chan_."

"Tapi omong-omong aku ingin bertanya padamu; apakah kado yang kubeli ini sudah benar? Apakah ia akan menerimanya?"

"Kalau masalah pisangnya, kurasa ia akan menerimanya. Tapi yang harus kau cari tahu lagi adalah apakah ia akan menggunakannya. Agak sedih jika mengetahui bahwa kado yang telah kau berikan tidak digunakan," jelas Yukari.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama," kataku.

"Jadi, kurang lebihnya kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya, 'kan?"

Oh, tidak lagi.


	2. Part Two

~~Agak terlambat bilangnya, tapi sebaiknya dibaca dalam ½ view.

Disclaimer: Characters © Crypton Future Media, AH Software, Internet, 1st Place, Yamaha, i-style Project.

* * *

**The Researcher**

Part Two

* * *

Aku sedang berdiri di depan kamar Len. Ruangan ini sudah ada sejak aku menetap di rumah ini—aku memang tidak pernah berpindah rumah sebelumnya, jadi memang sudah sejak aku lahir—tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat isi dari kamar ini. Dan sekarang aku akan melakukannya; memasuki ruangan di rumah yang belum pernah kumasuki sebelumnya, dan bukan dengan izin.

Aduh, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri atas hal ini.

Setelah sepuluh kali memastikan kalau tidak akan ada yang datang ke rumah, setidaknya untuk lima menit ke depan, aku pun menggapai gagang pintu dan mendorongnya ke bawah. Sebenarnya sempat terpikirkan kalau Len akan mengunci pintu kamarnya, tapi mengetahui sifatnya, seharusnya Len tidak akan mengunci kamarnya. Hal itu terbukti benar—pintu itu terbuka begitu saja.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kasur setengah rapih (tidak rapih tapi juga tidak berantakan) dengan beberapa buku pelajaran berserakan di kasur itu. Meja belajarnya juga dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Sayangnya, rasanya tidak ada hal yang menarik dari kamar ini, ini hanyalah kamar laki-laki yang biasanya (aku mengetahuinya dari buku-buku yang kubaca untuk membuat simulator Len). Poster dan tempelan pun juga tidak ada, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengetahui, mungkin, tentang apa yang ia sukai selain pisang? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku fokus ke masalah _headphone_. Apa yang sebaiknya kucari? Mungkin ia memiliki catatan-catatan atau hal apa pun yang bisa membawaku ke petunjuk; apakah Len sering memakai _headphone_-nya atau tidak.

Aku mulai membuka-buka buku pelajarannya. Rasanya tidak ada yang spesial dari buku ini, begitu juga dari catatannya—rasanya ia hanya mencatat seadanya; tidak ada coretan tidak berguna di bukunya, berbeda jauh denganku yang sering mencoret-coret buku karena bosan dengan pelajaran sekolah. Kemudian perhatianku teralih ke sebuah buku catatan berwarna kuning yang diselipkan di antara buku-buku lainnya. Dari ukuran dan warnanya, sepertinya buku ini bukan buku sekolah. Penasaran, aku mulai membuka-bukanya, tapi seketika aku merasa kecewa ketika menemukan buku itu kosong melompong. Len bukan tipe orang yang menulis atau menggambar, sepertinya.

Mungkin di laptopnya terdapat beberapa hal, tapi rasanya membuka-buka _file_ orang lain itu tidak bermoral—lebih tidak bermoral dibandingkan _hanya_ menguntit—dan terlalu berisiko, siapa tahu ia tiba-tiba pulang? Atau mungkin tidak harus Len yang pulang—Ayah dan Ibu juga, pasti kalau menemukanku akan bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan laptop Len?" Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan informasi kalau begini keadaannya?

Apa aku sebaiknya menyerah saja soal hal ini? Lagipula ini bukan hal 'utama' yang harus kulakukan. Berikan saja hadiahnya, dan kemudian tunggu layaknya bermain undian—beruntung atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka—lagi?! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?! Kuharap itu Ibu atau Ayah; karena jika itu Len, tamatlah sudah aku. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya aku keluar terlebih dahulu dari kamar ini—

"Aku pulang," suara Len! Kenapa ia sudah pulang; bukankah ini masih jam empat sore?! Kemarin saja ia datang jam setengah enam. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang aku harus keluar dan kembali ke kamarku…

Tidak, pasti Len akan melihatnya jika aku baru saja keluar dari kamarnya! Tidak ada jalan lain—benar-benar tamatlah sudah riwayatku! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah begini?! Antara ditemukan Len secara tidak hormat (dalam keadaan sedang menguntit) atau bersempit-sempitan untuk menyembunyikan diri? Tentu saja bersembunyi; sudah cukup perbuatan ini tidak dimaafkan oleh diriku sendiri, Len tidak perlu mengetahuinya dan ikut tidak memaafkanku. Lalu di mana aku harus bersembunyi—oh, tentu saja, di bawah kasur. Kurasa itu satu-satunya tempat yang aman dan cukup untuk kumasuki.

Aku berhasil berguling masuk ke bawah kasur tepat ketika pintu kamar dibuka. Sementara bunyi pelan suara seseorang melangkah terdengar, aku kemudian mulai menyadari betapa berdebunya tempat ini—seharusnya aku tidak berharap banyak karena ini memang bawah kasur. Aku berguling lagi untuk menghadapkan wajahku ke arah luar; kupikir aku harus tetap berusaha melihat gerak-gerik Len walaupun dari posisi yang seperti ini. Tentu saja aku hanya bisa melihat kaki yang sedang berjalan. Kaki itu memakai celana seragam sekolahku; tak salah lagi, itu pasti Len. Ia berjalan sebentar sebelum meletakkan tas sekolahnya di lantai samping meja belajarnya, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur—tidak, jangan sampai ia menyadari bila ada hal yang 'janggal' di bawah kasurnya—dan kasur berderit sedikit. Di saat yang sama aku merasakan sedikit guncangan dari atasku, dan hal itu hanya berarti ia telah menaiki kasurnya. Dengan itu berarti aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya, walau hanya kakinya.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menunggu di sini sampai Len pergi? Walaupun itu terdengar sangat gila—terlalu gila—aku tetap akan melakukannya. Sekali lagi, tidak dimaafkan oleh diri sendiri sudah cukup, aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk tidak memaafkanku, terlebih lagi Len.

Sekali lagi aku memutar tubuhku, berpikir bahwa melihat ke arah luar sepertinya tidak ada gunanya selama Len berada di atas kasur. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu di sini… dan aku memang menemukan sesuatu di sini. Benda ini tipis dan bulat, tapi tidak dapat kujelaskan apa karena terlalu gelap. Beruntungnya aku membawa ponselku, sehingga aku bisa menggunakan lampu _blitz_-nya sebagai senter.

DVD porno. Bahkan seorang Len pun mempunyai (dan menyembunyikan) benda seperti ini. Entahlah, kurasa hal ini tidak mengejutkan sama sekali karena dia memang laki-laki—hasil dari penelitian yang kulakukan? Tapi ini sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan petunjuk, bukan? Tidak mungkin aku memberikannya DVD porno yang lain sambil mengatakan, "Habisnya aku menemukan beberapa di bawah kasurmu, sehingga kupikir kau menyukainya." Tapi sebelum sampai situ pun, bagaimana caranya aku, seorang perempuan baik-baik, mendapatkan DVD porno?

Dan sekarang pun belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan lebih lanjut dari Len. Aku belum melihatnya turun dari kasur sehingga kupikir ia masih ada di atas sana. Sampai ia turun dari kasurnya dan jika aku beruntung, keluar dari kamarnya, kurasa aku akan memainkan ponselku saja untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Dengan alat ini, apakah aku harus mengirimkan pesan kepada Yukari mengenai perkembangan penguntitan yang kulakukan, membuka internet untuk mencari hal yang kira-kira harus kucari, atau bermain _game_ yang ada? Dengan segera aku pun memilih pilihan yang terakhir—bermain _game_. Masalah Yukari sebaiknya dilakukan di hadapan orangnya langsung di sekolah, dan rasanya aku sedang tidak membutuhkan internet.

Tanpa kusadari aku telah menghabiskan 30 menit bermain _game_, yang mungkin akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan jika bukan karena hidungku yang mulai gatal karena debu. Aku harus segera keluar, jika tidak aku akan bersin dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya jika Len masih ada di kasur?

Dan aku pun baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Sejak ia naik ke kasur hingga sekarang, yang berarti selama aku mengamati DVD pornonya dan bermain dengan _game_ di ponselku, tidak ada suara sama sekali dari kasur di atasku. Bahkan suara gerakan tubuh sekalipun. Aku mulai menaruh curiga. Mungkin saja…

Dengan perlahan aku mulai berguling ke luar, dan sesaat setelah cahaya dari luar menerpaku aku mengangkat tubuhku ke posisi duduk secara hati-hati. Kemudian aku melongok ke arah kasur dan mendapati Len sedang terlelap di sana—seperti dugaanku. Pantas saja tidak ada suara sama sekali dari tadi, seharusnya aku menyadari ini lebih awal.

Kuperhatikan, sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai ia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur tanpa melakukan hal lainnya terlebih dahulu—ia masih mengenakan seragamnya, bahkan kacamatanya. Sepertinya tidak terlihat nyaman; apa sebaiknya kulepaskan saja? Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun, seharusnya tidak apa-apa jika aku melepas kacamatanya. Namun sebelum aku melakukannya aku menemukan diriku memandangi wajah tidurnya yang sangat damai dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apa yang membuatnya begitu lelah? Sekolahkah? Kegiatan lainkah? Atau memang selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat waktu tidur yang cukup? Apa pun alasannya, melihat Len tertidur pulas sekarang ini membuatku lega.

Namun kupikir ini sedikit aneh. Aku ingat saat melihatnya berbicara di hadapan seluruh murid di sekolah sebagai perwakilan dari OSIS, melihat sosok dan cara bicaranya saat itu membuat perasaan kagumku meluap-luap. Hal itu pun terulang di SMA, sekali lagi ia memberikan sambutan di depan panggung selagi aku memandanginya dari bangku yang kududuki; gaya bicara dan bahasa itu sangat berbeda dengan yang dibawakan oleh kepala sekolah, lebih berisi, lebih kuat, lebih tegas, lebih mengikat. Kuat dan tegas. Itulah yang dapat kulihat darinya; itu yang membuatku menyukainya.

Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh; melihat dan mengaguminya dari jauh. Hanya dari jauh. Aku terlalu 'biasa' untuk berada di dekatnya. Lagipula aku pun tidak mempunyai masalah dengan hal itu; selama ia berada di jangkauan pandangku. Namun sekarang ia ada di depanku; sangat dekat, sangat dekat. Ternyata memang jarak kami sedekat ini, ya?

Karena kami kakak beradik.

Tapi kenapa selama ini terasa sangat, sangat jauh? Kenapa seakan-akan kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain? Yang dipermasalahkan bukanlah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, namun kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang ingin mengubahnya. Karena kami tidak merasa ada masalah dengan hal ini; atau karena tidak ada yang ingin mengubahnya?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Rupanya hal ini menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak jika dipikirkan. Sebaiknya ini disimpan untuk lain waktu, saat ini biarkanlah Len beristirahat dengan tenang. Dengan itu aku meraih kacamatanya dan melepaskannya perlahan. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit takut untuk melakukannya—lebih tepatnya takut ketahuan. Namun melihat Len tetap melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya, aku merasa lega. Kemudian tanpa kusadari, tanganku melanjutkan aksinya dengan menarik selimut hingga menutupi badannya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Yang membuatku menyadari aksiku setelahnya adalah gerakan pelan yang dilakukan Len sebagai reaksi. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama; ia hanya menarik selimutnya lebih erat, tapi tetap saja membuatku panik.

Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Aku berjingkat mendekati pintu dan dengan segera melemparkan badanku keluar. Aku melongok sebentar untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian berbisik pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur, Len_-senpai_… Ah, bukan, maksudku, _Onii-san_."

* * *

Bodoh. Ini sangatlah bodoh.

"Len, apa yang membuatmu memakan waktu yang banyak untuk bersiap-siap? Biasanya kau berangkat pagi untuk belajar bersama Lily-_chan_," tanya Ibu dengan tatapan heran.

Di saat Ibu menanyakan itu, aku meliriknya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke sarapanku. Saat ini aku berada di meja makan, menikmati sarapan lezat buatan Ibu. Mungkin kebetulan mungkin bukan, hari ini baik Ibu maupun Ayah tidak ada yang harus berangkat pagi karena pekerjaan yang harus diburu-buru sehingga mereka berdua masih ada di rumah setelah aku turun dari kamarku dan melangkah ke ruang makan untuk makan. Yang ganjil adalah Len, yang sekarang berada di meja yang sama dan memakan sarapan yang sama denganku.

Sepertinya aku tahu apa alasan Len berada di sini saat ini, namun aku merasa tidak ingin tahu karena suatu alasan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah kemarin, jadi aku langsung tidur saat sampai di rumah. Dan… aku tidak tahu di mana aku meletakkan kacamataku. Sampai sekarang juga belum kutemukan," jelasnya. "Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Mengabaikan kata-katanya, aku melanjutkan makanku dengan pelan. Kemudian Ibu datang menghampiri meja, "Kau menghilangkannya?"

"Tidak tahu. Bisa saja tidak sengaja terselip di bawah bantal, tapi entahlah. Bukankah tidak seharusnya aku mencari kacamata tanpa kacamata?"

Aku terus mengunyah makananku.

"Benar juga kata-katamu. Tapi tidak mungkin juga jika aku membelikan kacatamata baru dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kira-kira bagaimana solusinya, hei, Yuu?"

"Apa?" Ayah menanggapi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang tadi ia amati dengan serius. "Tentang kacamata, ya? Bantulah ia mencarinya, Ia. Kau juga, Rin. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

Awalnya aku sudah lega saat Ayah menyuruh Ibu untuk membantu Len, tapi saat ia juga menyebut namaku, walaupun aku tidak ingin melakukannya, aku harus melakukannya. "Oke Rin, ayo pergi."

Aku sudah bangkit dari kursi makanku dan hendak saja mengikuti Ibu ke kamar Len, namun tiba-tiba Ibu berhenti dan berputar arah lalu memandangku. "Rin! Terakhir kali ukuran rabun jauh kalian sama, 'kan?" Sambil mengangguk aku mengiyakan. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan Ibu tanyakan. "Masih adakah lensa kontak yang belum kaupakai?" Aku kembali mengangguk, dan dengan itu Ibu menarik tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke ruang makan. "Rin punya sisa lensa kontak."

Walaupun Ibu belum meminta izinku sama sekali, aku dapat mengira-ngira. Kemungkinan besar hal yang harus kulakukan adalah memberikan 'sisa' lensa kontak itu kepada Len, karena ini adalah cara termudah dan tercepat untuk membantu Len.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len sambil melihat ke arahku. Di saat normal mungkin aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku, namun mengetahui bahwa Len tidak dapat melihatku dengan jelas, aku tetap memandangnya lurus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," secara otomatis aku menjawab. Apa seharusnya aku memberikan jawaban seperti itu?

"Begitukah? Aku tidak terbiasa dengan lensa kontak," lanjutnya.

"Daripada tidak sama sekali, bukankah begini ini lebih baik?" aku balik bertanya. "Sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya di kamarku." Aku berbalik arah dan mengarah ke kamarku untuk mengambil lensa kontakku. Pada akhirnya berakhir seperti ini rupanya. Tapi setelah dipikir, baru saja aku berbicara dengan Len dan hal itu terasa sangat normal.

Entah apakah ini hal baik atau buruk, karena yang menyebabkan itu semua adalah…

"Rin-_chan_, apa kau sudah melihat Len-_senpai_ hari ini?" Yukari bertanya padaku saat istirahat pertama di sekolah. "Ia tidak memakai kacamata! Anggapanku ia terlihat lebih tampan dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Aku sudah menyangka bahwa Yukari pasti akan mengangkat masalah itu juga. Tapi sebaiknya kukatakan saja hal yang sebenarnya, "Aku sudah melihatnya, Yukari-_chan_," sambil menatapnya lurus.

"Ini ada satu hal," Yukari berkata, "Agak aneh jika Len-_senpai_ tiba-tiba mengubah penampilannya tanpa dasar apa pun. Tidakkah kau berpikir dasar dari pergantian ini mengarah ke satu hal?"

Bukan, bukan itu. Aku tahu betul alasannya, dan itu bukan untuk berganti penampilan, "Bukan, sebenarnya…" Aku menghentikan perkataanku sesaat untuk mempersiapkan diri. "Kacamatanya ada padaku."

Yukari terdiam memberikanku tatapan heran untuk beberapa detik, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, "Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Rin-_chan_."

Dan aku pun menceritakan segalanya ke Yukari—mulai dari kemarin sore di saat aku memasuki kamar Len tanpa izin, ke waktu ketika aku bersembunyi ke bawah kasur, kemudian saat aku memandangi wajah tidurnya, melepas kacamatanya dan dengan bodohnya lupa untuk meletakannya di suatu tempat di kamarnya dan malah membawanya denganku, dan berlanjut ke pagi tadi saat aku memberikan lensa kontakku pada Len.

"Jadi sekarang Len-_senpai_ menggunakan lensa kontakmu," terang Yukari.

"Iya."

"Dan… ia belum tahu kalau kacamatanya ada padamu."

"Itu juga benar," kataku tenang sebelum meremas tanganku dan memandang ke bawah lantai. "Yukari-_chan_, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya begitu saja; ia pasti akan menaruh curiga padaku. Aku ini memang bodoh, ya?"

"Tidak Rin-_chan_, kau tidak bodoh. Hanya saja… kurang mempertimbangkan tindakan. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti itu, bukan? Sepertinya kau terlalu panik, ya?" katanya. "Dan kalau kau ingin mengembalikannya, katakan saja kau menemukannya terselip di suatu tempat."

"Benar juga, tapi aku masih merasa bersalah karena masalah ini," ujarku.

"Sudahlah Rin-_chan_, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu terlalu dalam. Ambil saja segi positifnya—pada akhirnya kau bisa bicara kepada Len-_senpai_, 'kan?"

"Tapi—!"

"Lama-kelamaan kau juga akan terbiasa dengannya. Dan setelah itu kau bisa memancingnya untuk memberi tahu apa yang ia sukai; masih ada waktu, Rin-_chan_!" Yukari berseru lantang. "Apa lagi yang masih kau tunggu, ini adalah kesempatan yang terbuka lebar!"

Mendengar kata 'kesempatan', rasanya sulit untuk membantahnya walaupun jauh di dalam hatiku masih ada rasa penolakan. Tetapi tidak boleh begitu; aku harus melawan rasa tersebut.

"Baiklah Yukari-_chan_, aku akan berusaha melakukannya!"

Begitulah kata-kataku. Namun sama seperti halnya sebuah perkataan, 'lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dikerjakan', hal itulah yang terjadi. Tidak peduli sesedikit apa waktu yang tersisa, atau sebesar apa tekanan yang ada, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Sehingga ketika aku sedang berjalan di koridor depan kelas di saat istirahat siang dan secara tidak sengaja melihat Len berjalan dari arah sebaliknya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Harus kuakui, aku hampir saja berbalik arah untuk menghindarinya, tapi rasanya itu akan menjadi terlalu mencurigakan. Mau tidak mau aku harus tetap berjalan lurus; sekarang pilihannya antara menyapanya atau berjalan melewatinya seakan-akan aku tidak melihatnya. Jika menyapa pun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan—mungkin sekadar 'hei', atau mungkin 'selamat siang' dalam bahasa formal. Tapi tidakkah orang-orang akan mencurigainya jika melihatku—seorang murid biasa—tiba-tiba berbicara dengan Len—seorang Len yang dielukan seisi sekolah? Terlebih jika mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa kami bersaudara, dan kemungkinan besar itulah keadaannya.

Rupanya aku memakan terlalu banyak waktu hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Len sudah berjarak satu meter di hadapanku. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi (sebenarnya mungkin juga tidak) adalah, Len berhenti di hadapanku. Namun sebelum aku sempat panik, tanpa kusangka ia membuka mulutnya dan berbicara, "Oh iya, aku lupa untuk mengatakannya. Terima kasih untuk ini!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yang benar? Tetap saja, terima kasih!" balasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. "Sudah ya, Rin-_chan_." Dan itulah yang terakhir kali ia katakan sebelum melanjutkan jalannya. Begitu juga denganku; aku meninggalkan tempat itu sesaat setelah Len pergi.

Dan yang kurasakan setelahnya adalah perasaan tidak enak yang kudapatkan dari tatapan-tatapan orang yang berada di koridor itu pada saat yang sama. Secara samar-samar dapat kudengar, seperti, "Lihat apa yang baru saja terjadi?" "Gadis itu berbicara dengan Len-_senpai_?" "Len-_kun_ memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya!" "Siapa dia?" "Memangnya kenapa Len-_san_ berterima kasih padanya?"

Dan rupanya hal itu tidak berakhir di saat itu begitu saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke kelas setelah menyempatkan diri untuk membeli roti di _café_ sekolah, mengingat apa yang terjadi di koridor tadi tidak begitu menyenangkan. Namun rupanya gosip berjalan sangat cepat di sekolah ini, terutama jika mengenai orang-orang yang memang dikenal seisi sekolah, misalnya Len.

"Katanya tadi Len-_senpai_ berbicara dengan anak kelas dua yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sapa! Dan dia perempuan!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu! Katanya juga, Len-_senpai_ memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya!"

"Tunggu, hari ini Len-_senpai_ tidak memakai kacamatanya, bukan? Apa mungkin ia sengaja mengubah penampilannya karena…"

"Anak kelas dua itu?! Memangnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka? Bukankah Len-_senpai_ berpacaran dengan Lily-_senpai_?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu di antara Len-_senpai_ dan anak kelas dua itu—tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa, 'kan?!"

"Yang benar saja—Len-_senpai_ menduakan Lily-_senpai_?"

"Eeeh, benarkah?!"

Yang benar saja; gosip itu sudah menyebar sampai sejauh ini. Dan ada apa dengan kabar Len menduakan pacarnya dengan… ku? Tidak mungkin seperti itu, bukan? Tapi untungnya namaku sama sekali tidak disebut-sebut.

Masih mendengarkan gosip tanpa henti tersebut, aku dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah mejaku di mana Yukari sudah menungguku dengan tatapan serius. Mungkin aku memang tak terlihat, karena tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang berjalan di antara mereka. Kemudian aku pun duduk di kursiku sambil menghela napas.

"Dengar gosipnya, Rin_-chan_? Saat kau keluar seseorang melihat Len-_senpai_ berbicara dengan seorang anak kelas dua, perempuan," ujarnya. "Dan tentu saja orang pertama yang kucurigai adalah kau, Rin-_chan_."

"Tahu saja," kataku pelan. "Memang tidak kusangka, tapi tadi Len-_senpai_ berterima kasih padaku atas lensa kontak yang kuberikan. Entah apakah ia masih akan tetap berterima kasih atau tidak saat mengetahui bahwa akulah yang mengambil kacamatanya."

"Namun masalahnya bukan itu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Gosip yang menyebar itu, bukan?"

"Dari tadi aku mendengarkannya," kata Yukari, "Tapi entah kenapa nama si anak kelas dua ini sama sekali tidak disebut."

"Mungkin itulah hal baiknya," kataku singkat sembari membuka bungkus roti yang tadi kubeli. "Aku tak terlihat," dan aku pun menggigit roti yang lembut tersebut.

Kemudian suara perempuan-perempuan yang bergosip kembali terdengar, "Aku berada di sana saat kejadian itu terjadi—nama anak kelas dua itu 'Rin'!"

Oh, tidak.

"Hah? Memangnya ada anak yang bernama 'Rin'?"

"Mungkin saja ada. Hei, tanyakan saja pada ketua kelas."

Kalau mereka bertanya kepada ketua kelas, tentu saja si ketua kelas akan mengetahui bahwa 'Rin' adalah Kagamine Rin, dan terbongkarlah sudah misteri tentang si anak kelas dua yang berbicara kepada Len.

Yukari masih sempat saja menanyakan sesuatu padaku di saat seperti itu, "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Len_-senpai_ jarang menggunakan nama marganya, ya? Sementara kau selalu dipanggi dengan nama margamu, yah, mungkin kecuali aku, bukan begitu Rin-_chan_?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku pelan. Tepat sebelum sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"'Rin' itu Kagamine Rin, 'kan?!"

Oke, sekarang apa yang harus kuhadapi?

Sekelompok perempuan bergosip datang menghampiri mejaku dan seketika membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tentu saja tidak dapat kujawab sekali waktu.

"Kagamine_-chan_! Apakah benar kalau tadi kau yang berbicara dengan Len-_senpai_?"

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Len-_senpai_ tidak menduakan Lily-_senpai_ denganmu, 'kan?! Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya!"

Bukan hanya itu; masih ada banyak lagi yang mereka tanyakan—mereka bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjawab. Dan dapat kukatakan hal itu sangat mengganggguku. Yukari sama sekali tidak membantu; yang ia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum jahil. Ingin rasanya memukulnya, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Sampai akhirnya, aku mencapai batas kesabaranku dan aku pun berteriak lantang untuk menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa henti tersebut. "Sudaaah! Dia itu kakakku!"

Setelah aku berteriak demikian semua terdiam dan melihat ke arahku, termasuk juga yang awalnya tidak memperhatikan kami. "Kakak?" seseorang akhirnya memecah sunyi.

"Ka-kakak," jawabku gugup sampil mengangguk pelan. Tekanan ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Benar juga; bukankah nama marganya Len_-senpai_ itu Kagamine?" Kalian baru menyadarinya?!

"Waaah, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang ini, Kagamine-_chan_?" seorang anak perempuan bertanya dengan riang. "Coba kalau dari awal—pasti aku sudah bertanya banyak hal tentang Len-_senpai_ padamu!"

"Iya! Seperti misalnya, bagaimana rasanya tinggal seatap dengan Len-_senpai_?" seorang anak ikut menimpali sambil tertawa.

Aku pun tersadar. Karena aku terlanjur mengatakannya bahwa Len adalah kakakku, orang-orang seketika berpendapat bahwa kami adalah kakak beradik dengan hubungan normal—bertemu, menyapa satu sama lain, sewaktu-waktu berjalan pulang bersama. Pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Dan entah kenapa baru kali ini aku merasa kecewa karena hal itu.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, seisi kelas (atau bahkan lebih luas) resmi mengetahui bahwa aku merupakan adik dari Len. Namun pada kenyataannya hal itu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya terhadap 'hubungan aneh kami' (seperti kata Yukari)—Len akan menghilang seperti biasanya, dan aku tidak melakukan upaya apa pun untuk mendekatinya walaupun aku masih tetap memperhatikannya dari jauh. Seperti masa-masa sebelumnya. Selain itu aku juga belum mengembalikan kacamatanya—lupakanlah, katakanlah bahwa aku bukan anak baik, tapi sepertinya aku akan menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Lagipula Len sudah mendapatkan yang baru beberapa hari setelahnya.

Dan mengenai kado yang kubeli saat aku menguntitnya, sepertinya aku akan menggunakan strategi undian seperti yang sebelumnya pernah kukatakan—jika aku beruntung maka aku beruntung, dan jika tidak maka tidak. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi yang terkadang mengecewakanku adalah kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa menghadapi pertanyaan teman-temanku di kelas mengenai Len. Bukan hal yang jarang terjadi saat mereka berkata seperti ini pada akhirnya: "Bukankah kau adiknya; kau seharusnya tahu, 'kan?"

Iya, memang seharusnya aku tahu, tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak. Bukannya aku tidak mau tahu; aku mau, namun jiwa pengecutku selalu mengalahkanku. Tapi sudahlah, bukankah itu bukan masalah besar? Yang seharusnya kuurus adalah kado untuknya, bukan?

"Tebak siapa yang akan berulang tahun dalam seminggu?" Ibu bertanya saat kami sedang makan malam bersama di rumah—suatu hal yang jarang terjadi, namun ternyata dapat terjadi.

Aku tidak mengucapkan apa pun; merasa tidak enak menyebut namanya. Sementara Len, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya tapi ia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya Ayah yang angkat bicara, "Len dan Rin, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali! Selain itu, Len akan menginjak umur 18, pada akhirnya. Wah, rasanya baru saja aku menyekolahkannya di taman kanak-kanak," canda Ibu.

"Haha, kurasa candaan itu sudah agak kuno, tapi itu benar. Delapan belas tahun, ya," ucap Ayah, "Apa sebaiknya kita pergi makan-makan bersama untuk merayakan kedewasaan Len?"

"Kedewasaan, ya?" gumam Len pelan. "Ya, kurasa aku tidak ada masalah dengan perayaan 'kedewasaan' ini, bagaimanapun bentuknya. Tapi, terima kasih." Rasanya aku belum mendengar suara Len sejak hari itu; mendengarnya sekarang, sedekat ini, membuat rasa senangku berlipat dua.

"Rin juga tidak ada masalah dengan makan-makan itu, 'kan?"

"Ah, iya. Aku… tidak ada masalah. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini, justru aku menantikannya," jawabku setelah lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan dari Ibu.

"Baguslah! Jadi, minggu depan tanggal 27 Desember di _Lapis' Place_, setuju?" tanya Ibu sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Rasanya seperti diundang ke pesta ulang tahun Len. Mungkin keadaannya memang begitu, diundang ke pesta ulang tahun Len. Dan ini terasa sangat eksklusif; hanya bersama keluarganya saja. Namun keluarga Len juga berarti keluargaku, jadi mungkin memang tidak ada yang eksklusif. Tetap saja, kupikir aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin pada hari itu. Tepat sehari setelah Ibu mengumumkan acara tersebut, aku mengajak Yukari untuk pergi belanja bersamaku. Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang senang berbelanja, namun desakan ini membuatku harus pergi.

Desakan…

"Desakan katamu, tapi saat kau juga terdesak untuk mencari kado untuk Len-_senpai_ kau tidak bergerak segesit ini," komentar Yukari.

"Entahlah. Rasanya kebiasaan menunda pekerjaanku datang dan pergi," kataku jujur. "Masalah kado… aku sudah berpikir untuk berserah diri saja."

"Maksudnya kau tidak akan melakukan penelitian lagi?"

"Ya, mungkin begitu. Aku akan memberikannya pisang yang waktu itu sudah kubeli. Suka atau tidak suka, rasanya itu tergantung keberuntunganku."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan simulator yang sudah susah payah kaubuat?"

Aku membuka mulutku, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Pada akhirnya aku berkata, "Untuk kepentingan masa depan, atau untuk sekedar bermain-main," jawabku. "Karena sulit untuk mendekati Len-_senpai_ yang sebenarnya, mungkin simulator itu dapat menghiburku."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang benar-benar sudah putus harapan, kau tahu itu? Padahal harapan sebenarnya tidak akan pernah hilang, selama masih ada yang berharap. Tapi itu semua terserah padamu, Rin-_chan_," kata Yukari. "Dan satu hal; berhenti memanggilnya Len_-senpai_. Dia itu kakakmu. Ka-kak-mu," ia menekan suku katanya satu per satu.

"Aku sempat memanggilnya '_Onii-san_', walaupun ia tidak mendengarku," kataku. "Kau tahu, kami tidak pernah berbicara di rumah, dan hanya melihat satu sama lain di sekolah. Dia sama halnya dengan kakak kelas jika keadaannya begitu."

Yukari terdiam sejenak sambil memandang jalan yang akan ia injak. "Ubahlah. Ubahlah hal tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun, kalian mempunyai tali persaudaraan yang tak dapat putus. Acara makan-makan keluargamu bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk melakukan itu."

Tidak dapat putus. Apa pun yang terjadi, tali persaudaraan tidak dapat putus. Terasa putus sekalipun, tetap tidak putus. Hubungan kami tidak pernah terputus—kami tidak perlu menyambungnya. Yang harus kami lakukan hanyalah mempereratnya.

"Kau benar, Yukari_-chan_."

Sambil tersenyum, Yukari menghela napasnya, membuat kepulan asap dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia menghadap ke arahku, jari kelingkingnya terangkat, "Sekarang berjanjilah."

Dengan bingung aku menjawab, "Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanji kalau kau akan benar-benar mengubahnya," katanya. "Rin-_chan_, kau tahu apa yang membuatku terus-menerus mendukungmu, tidak peduli sesering apa kau mengeluh? Itu karena aku percaya padamu, Rin-_chan_. Kau bisa melakukannya."

Mataku melebar mendengar kata-katanya. Yukari sangat mendukungku; ia tidak pernah berhenti memberikanku saran dan semangat, ia merupakan teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Tidak seharusnya aku mengecewakannya karena masalah Len ini, bagai tidak tahu terima kasih saja.

Aku pun mengangkat kelingkingku dan mengikatkannya pada kelingking Yukari, "Aku janji."

* * *

~~Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

• Arisa Amori  
• nastar keju  
• Yuuhizaka Sora


	3. Part Three

~~(｡´-д-)｡o○Zzz｡o○(｡｀･д･) ﾊｯ!

Bagian terakhir dari niatnya-oneshot ini.

Disclaimer: Characters © Crypton Future Media, AH Software, Internet, 1st Place, Yamaha, i-style Project.

* * *

**The Researcher**

Part Three

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rin!" seru ibuku saat ia melihatku keluar dari kamarku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ibu!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian aku menghampirinya untuk memeluknya.

"Sekarang 17 tahun, ya?" kata Ibu sambil memelukku. "Kalian ini memang cepat besar, ya? Tahun depan Rin juga akan menginjak kelas tiga kemudian pergi kuliah!"

"Iya, memang," jawabku. "Tapi hari ini giliran Len-_s_… _Onii-san_; dia yang berada di kelas tiga dan akan pergi kuliah."

"Benar juga," gumam Ibu. "Kau tahu, Len itu sangat bekerja keras untuk mencapai apa yang ingin dia capai. Selalu bersemangat, pantang menyerah, dan… Bukannya Ibu ingin membanding-bandingkan Len denganmu, Rin, tapi kakakmu itu adalah contoh yang baik."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu itu." Kalau Len tidak seperti itu, aku tidak akan merasa sekagum ini padanya; pada kakakku.

Kemudian Ibu kembali berbicara, "Apakah kau bangun sepagi ini untuk bersiap-siap?"

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu," kataku jujur.

Ibu tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku tahu itu, kau 'kan tidak seperti Len yang baru akan bersiap-siap di lima menit terakhir. Tapi Ibu mengerti, perempuan memang lebih memerhatikan penampilan. Ya, sudah, bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pergi jam sebelas."

Selama berjam-jam, aku mengurung diri di kamarku tanpa sekalipun menampakkan batang hidungku di luar, kecuali tadi pagi saat aku membutuhkan kamar kecil yang itu pun hanya dilihat oleh Ibu. Namun bukannya aku terus-terusan berdandan, aku justru berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar dengan kado yang terbungkus rapi di tangan—gulungan kabel _headphone_ berbentuk pisang yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kotak dan dibalut dengan kertas kado berwarna emas—sambil sesekali berhenti dan melakukan sebuah gerakan. Pertama-tama, kado yang sudah kupegang dengan kedua tangan ini kujulurkan ke depan, kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit ke bawah, dan berkata, "Sudah lama aku ingin memberikanmu kado, namun aku masih belum bisa menemukan apa yang akan kausu…akkai… Salah lagi."

Sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Benar, aku sedang berlatih untuk memberikan kado kepada Len. Memang terdengar bodoh, namun jika tidak kulakukan, kemungkinan besar aku akan mengacaukan segalanya karena gugup.

"Rin, ayo keluar! Kita akan berangkat sekarang," suara Ibu sayup-sayup terdengar dari luar. Dengan segera aku melempar pandanganku ke jam yang tertempel di dinding—sudah jam sebelas. Secepat itukah waktu berjalan? Rasanya aku belum cukup latihan. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memasukkan kadonya ke dalam tasku dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Seketika aku disambut oleh ketiga anggota keluargaku, yang semuanya menaruh pandangan padaku. Tapi tentu saja yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah Len; walaupun ia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang biasa, entah kenapa ia tetap terlihat bagus. Dan karena itu aku terus-menerus memandanginya tanpa henti, sampai aku menyadari bahwa ia juga memperhatikanku dari balik kacamatanya. Dengan terburu-buru aku mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Kerja yang bagus, Rin! Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan pakaian itu!" seru Ibu saat melihatku. "Yuu, kau juga berpikir begitu, 'kan? Oh, dan tentu saja Len juga!"

"Hahaha, benar Ia, anakmu itu terlihat sangat cantik," kata Ayah sambil tertawa. Di saat yang sama aku melihat Len mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dari ujung mataku.

"Ah, terima kasih," kataku sedikit tersipu. Bagaimanapun, mendengar pujian seperti itu terasa aneh.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo bergerak."

Setelah Ayah memberikan komando tersebut, kami mulai bergerak mengambil mantel masing-masing kemudian mulai meninggalkan rumah. Lapis' Place terletak tidak jauh dari rumah, sehingga kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Ibu dan Ayah berjalan berdampingan, dan aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain berjalan di samping Len. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara obrolan Ibu dan Ayah. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun terdengar menyenangkan.

Aku melirik ke arah Len yang sedang berjalan. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya dan ia berjalan sambil melihat ke bawah, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Melihat hal tersebut, aku tergerak untuk mengajaknya bicara. "Um…"

"Ya?" ia memutar kepalanya saat mendengarku mengatakan itu.

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku dengan cepat. Untungnya aku segera menyadari bahwa bukan itu yang seharusnya kukatakan dan cepat-cepat memperbaikinya. "Maksudku, selamat ulang tahun."

Ia membalasku dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih. Selamat ulang tahun untukmu juga, Rin-chan," katanya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa memiliki tanggal ulang tahun yang sama itu hebat?"

"Um, kupikir begitu. Memang kebetulan yang hebat, ya?" Rasanya aneh berbicara dengan Len seperti ini, tapi memang jika kami tidak berbicara akan terasa lebih aneh.

"Atau mungkin ini takdir?"

Karena suatu alasan yang tidak kuketahui aku mendapati diriku tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah itu, dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam kesunyian. Ironis, karena jalanan terdengar sangat riuh. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai ke Lapis' Place, sebuah restoran yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan dengan rasa yang memuaskan lidah. Nama Lapis mungkin terdengar tidak ada hubungannya, namun ini diambil dari nama pendirinya.

Kami tidak mengambil waktu lama untuk memilih makanan untuk dipesan. Kemudian sambil menunggu, kami mengobrol sebentar. Ibu yang memulai percakapan, "Rasanya aku jarang mendengar cerita dari kalian berdua. Sekarang, ceritakanlah," katanya sambil melihat ke arahku dan Len. "Mungkin Len terlebih dahulu. Apakah hubunganmu dengan Lily_-chan_ berjalan lancar?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah sama sekali," jawab Len.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kauceritakan?"

"Apa lagi yang perlu kukatakan, memangnya? Mengenai sekolah?" lanjut Len sambil tertawa kecil. "Rasanya cepat juga, sebentar lagi SMA akan selesai."

"Lalu kuliah, ya? Seharusnya kau sudah menentukan ke mana kau akan pergi," kata Ayah.

"Mungkin sudah, mungkin belum. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak ingin pergi jauh," jawab Len. Aku sudah mendengar pernyataan ini sebelumnya, saat aku menguntitnya dan Lily. Tapi kenapa?

"Apa alasannya? Kenapa tidak mengejar yang lebih jauh?" rupanya Ayah memiliki pertanyaan yang sama denganku.

Len hanya tersenyum, "Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan."

"Ah, pasti karena Lily-_chan_, 'kan?" tanya Ibu menggoda. "Ya sudah, apa pun pilihanmu, kami akan selalu mendukungmu—bahkan Rin sekalipun."

"Eh, iya. Itu benar," kataku setengah kaget mendengar namaku tiba-tiba disebut. Bagaimana lagi, aku memang masih memikirkan tentang alasan Len. Kenapa juga ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengatakannya? Rasanya jawabannya bukan karena Lily; kalau memang karena Lily, pasti ia akan mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Rin tidak ingin menanyakan apa pun pada Len?" tiba-tiba Ibu menambahkan. "Sepertinya kalian tidak banyak bicara dengan satu sama lain, ya? Maaf, selama ini Ibu dan Ayah terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak begitu memperhatikan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan masalah besar, kok. Kalian juga melakukannya untuk kami, 'kan?"

Aku dan Len langsung menatap satu sama lain saat menyadari kami menjawab dalam waktu yang bersamaan walaupun jawaban yang kami berikan beda; aku menjawab dengan singkat sementara Len memberikan sedikit penjelasan. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian keheningan tersebut terpecah saat Len membuka kembali mulutnya, "Nah, kami baru saja berbicara di saat yang sama."

Aku yang masih terdiam melanjutkan diamku sejenak sebelum menanggapi, "Kurasa bukan itu yang dimaksud—"

"Yak, Rin-_chan_ menganggapi kata-kataku! Itu berarti kami berbicara dengan satu sama lain," ujar Len dengan semangat, jari telunjuknya mengarah padaku sementara matanya memandang ke arah Ibu dan Ayah. Kemudian ia kembali melihat ke arahku, "Benar begitu, bukan?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Len akan mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu, dan itu telah berhasil membuatku tertawa kecil. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang dibuat tertawa; pada wajah Ibu dan Ayah juga terlihat senyuman, seperti menahan tawa. "Len, kau ini lucu," komentar Ibu. "Jadi sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan kalian, Ibu tidak perlu membahasnya lebih jauh lagi kalau begini."

Salah paham. Barusan itu kesalahpahaman. Kenyataannya memang ada masalah dengan hubungan kami, tapi Ibu salah menangkapnya—ini semua ulah Len. Tapi aku tidak merasa kesal atau kecewa atau tidak terima dengan hal itu. Jika Ibu mengira bahwa hubungan kami berjalan normal, itu seharusnya merupakan hal yang baik.

Pembicaraan tersebut tidak dilanjutkan karena makanan telah terlebih dahulu dihidangkan. Setelah itu kami makan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Selain itu adalah tata krama, di saat yang sama kami semua menikmati makanan tersebut dengan sebaik mungkin; sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain selain kelezatan makanan. Ini adalah hal yang paling kusukai dari makanan di Lapis' Place, bagiku belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelezatan makanan di tempat ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, acara makan-makan selesai. Dan bodohnya lagi aku baru menyadari bahwa aku belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk memberikan kado kepada Len. Bagaimana kalau misalnya setelah ini Ayah dan Ibu langsung mengajak pulang? Apa gunanya aku membawa-bawa kado ini?

"Sebentar," tiba-tiba Len mengangkat tangannya setelah kami berjalan keluar dari restoran. "Ke mana tujuan kita selanjutnya?"

"Kami akan pulang," jawab Ibu singkat. "Memangnya Len ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Oh, kalau begitu kalian pulang terlebih dahulu juga tidak apa-apa," lanjut Len. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Rin_-chan_."

Baiklah, dengan itu Ibu dan Ayah akan pulang sementara aku… Tunggu, apakah tadi Len benar-benar mengatakan ia ingin berjalan-jalan denganku? Denganku? Dalam rangka apa? Dan kenapa seakan-akan ia membaca pikiranku dan memutuskan untuk membantuku?

Rupanya aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku dan ketika aku menyadarinya Ibu dan Ayah telah mengucapkan sampai jumpa nanti dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Dan tentu saja aku telah ditinggal berduaan dengan Len. Sebelum aku dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, Len tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pelan, "Ayo, Rin_-chan_," katanya.

Kami mulai bergerak menjauh dari depan restoran Lapis' Place, dan sepanjang itu aku terus memikirkan kenyataan bahwa kami bepegangan tangan. Tanganku dipegang oleh Len. Dingin, tapi tidak kupermasalahkan; pada akhirnya aku bisa berpegangan tangan dengan laki-laki yang kukagumi—walaupun pada kenyataannya dia adalah kakakku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi? Memangnya ke mana kita akan pergi?" aku memberikan dua pertanyaan sekaligus padanya.

"Tidak tahu; aku hanya ingin berjalan berduaan denganmu," jawabnya. "Bukankah kita sudah lama… Bukan, _tidak pernah_ melakukan hal ini sebelumnya? Padahal kita telah menjadi kakak beradik sejak 17 tahun yang lalu."

Itu benar. Kami sudah menjadi kakak beradik sejak aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun kami melakukan hal ini—berjalan berduaan.

"Mungkin memang salahku, ya? Kita sudah berada di sekolah yang sama sejak SMP, tetapi tetap saja jarang berbicara dengan satu sama lain baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Aku selalu pergi di pagi hari dan pulang malam. Sama sekali tidak menyimpan kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk melihatmu. Jadi…"

"Bukan salahmu," ujarku cepat sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku juga… tidak berani menyapamu walau hanya sebatas 'halo'. Aku takut kau akan menganggapku tiba-tiba ingin akrab denganmu karena sebelumnya kita tidak pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain."

"Kenapa begitu? Kita ini kakak beradik, seharusnya kita akrab…" suaranya menghilang perlahan-lahan. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Kita memang tidak akrab, dan aku sendiri juga tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubahnya… Hahaha." Len sama sekali tidak tersenyum saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedih dan kecewa. "Mungkin aku bukan kakak yang baik di matamu. Atau mungkin kau tidak memandangku sebagai kakak sama sekali?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Jika harus jujur, tentu jawabanku adalah aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu saja, rasanya itu terlalu kejam untuk dikatakan. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak, memang harus kuakui bahwa dia adalah kakakku, tidak peduli sejauh apa pun kami menjauh. Tetapi bukankah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya lebih baik, tidak peduli seberapa menyakitkannya kenyataan itu?

Karena suatu alasan yang tidak dapat kumengerti, aku dapat menjelaskan semuanya dengan terus terang, "Sebenarnya aku memang tidak memandangmu sebagai kakak, namun sebagai kakak kelas yang sangat kukagumi karena kepribadiannya yang sangat baik entah sejak berapa tahun yang lalu. Dari jauh; kau ada di depan, aku memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Selalu," jelasku. "Tetapi, ingat saat kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku saat aku memberikanmu lensa kontak? Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung saja menaruh curiga terhadap hubungan kita berdua."

"Oh, saat itu. Apakah pada akhirnya orang-orang membanjirimu dengan pertanyaan?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Apa hal yang sama juga terjadi padamu?" aku balik bertanya, dan Len hanya menjawab dengan memberikan anggukan. "Pada akhirnya aku menyatakan bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Tentu saja orang-orang tidak menyangkanya karena kita sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain sebelumnya. Tapi saat itu memang membuatku sadar bahwa kau memang kakakku; orang yang selama ini kukagumi adalah kakakku sendiri. Kakak yang… tidak pernah ada sebagai seorang kakak."

Tidak ada balasan, Len hanya terdiam setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Seketika aku merasa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku. Mungkin aku terlalu terus terang dan ia merasa tersinggung oleh kata-kataku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan? "Ma—"

"Maaf." Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan permintaan maafku, Len sudah terlebih dahulu memotongku dengan mengucapkan permintaan maaf juga. "Aku senang mendengar bahwa kau mengagumiku, tapi apakah kau seharusnya mengagumi kakakmu yang tidak pernah ada ini? Bukan—kau tidak pernah mengagumiku sebagai seorang kakak, 'kan? Maafkan aku, Rin. Itu memang salahku. Aku seharusnya ada sebagai seorang kakak, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak; kuakui itu. Maaf. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Maaf."

Mengabaikan caranya memanggil namaku—ia hanya memanggil namaku tanpa menambahkan akhiran—dan juga banyaknya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku merasa tertusuk sendiri oleh perkataannya—perasaan bersalah ketika menyakiti seseorang. Ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukkan menambah perasaan tertekanku; sedih, bersalah, penuh penyesalan, dan rapuh. Sangat rapuh, seakan-akan ia akan mengangis jika 'tersentuh' sedikit saja. Namun itu belum berakhir, Len melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku sebagai kakak… Apa yang telah kulakukan selama hidupku ini? Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri? Melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang seharusnya kujaga, kulindungi, dan kusayangi? Itu sangat keterlaluan—dan apa barusan aku meminta maaf padamu? Setelah 17 tahun aku baru meminta maaf padamu atas perbuatanku selama ini dan berharap kau akan memaafkanku? Seharusnya tidak, tapi aku ingin kau melakukannya. Aku benar-benar… minta maaf."

Lepas.

Mataku membelalak kaget ketika merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba. Len memelukku erat dengan sedikit menunduk, kepalanya disandarkan ke bahuku. Rasanya aneh, aku tidak pernah dipeluk olehnya sebelumnya, dan dapat kukatakan ini terasa nyaman. Tapi kemudian sesuatu menyadarkanku dari kenyamanan tersebut—sebuah suara isakan kecil yang langsung saja kuduga berasal dari kakakku sendiri. Len… menangis? Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa dugaanku salah; Len tidak akan menangis begitu saja, bukan? Namun setelah memperhatikannya, memang, suara itu berasal darinya, dan di tengah-tengah itu sesekali ia mengulang permintaan maafnya.

Kenapa ia menumpahkan semua kesalahan itu kepada dirinya sendiri? Itu bukan salahnya seutuhnya. Dan itu salahku, seharusnya aku memikirkan kata-kataku terlebih dahulu sebelum diucapkan. "A-aku juga minta maaf—apakah kata-kataku menyakitimu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya; aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya," ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukan, mendekatkan tubuh kami. "Tapi, kalaupun kau bersalah, bukankah seharusnya aku juga bersalah? Seorang adik juga seharusnya selalu mendukung dan menyemangati kakaknya. Tapi di sini aku adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Aku juga… bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku."

Pada akhirnya, perasaan bersalah yang tertumpuk ini menjadi sebuah rasa sakit yang menusuk dada. Aku menggigit bibirku perlahan, berusaha untuk menahan air mataku yang sudah menggantung di ujung mata. Rasanya adil jika aku ikut menangis di saat ia menangis—bukankah kami memang benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sama jika begini? Tapi berada di kesedihan yang sama bukanlah hal yang harus dibanggakan, akan menjadi lebih baik jika kami berada di kebahagiaan yang sama. Ya, kurasa begitu. Jangan menangis; berbahagialah. Karena sekarang kami bersama, dan itulah hal yang harus disyukuri saat ini.

Suasana terasa sangat sepi di sini—biarkanlah sisa dunia menyuarakan apa yang ingin disuarakan; sekarang ini di antara kami berdua adalah keheningan dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan kecil yang tertahan, dan suara napasku sendiri. Berat rasanya mendengar suara tangisan Len yang belum juga berhenti, dan upaya yang kulakukan untuk menenangkannya hanyalah dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan. Seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya; seseorang yang kuat menopang yang lemah.

Perlahan-lahan, aku menarik diriku, berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang mengikat kami, namun Len sama sekali tidak bergerak dan justru mengeratkan dekapannya. Bukannya aku ingin melepaskan diri dari kehangatan ini, tapi… "Um, O… _Onii-san_? Lihat aku." Itu pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya. Pertama kali dalam seumur hidup. Namun Len tetap tidak bergerak, dan itu membuatku mengulangi permintaanku. "_Onii-san_? Kumohon."

Setelah itu ia pun menarik dirinya dariku, dan menuruti permintaanku, ia melihatku. Dengan itu aku bisa melihat wajahnya—matanya sembab dan merah, bulu mata dan pipinya dibasahi oleh air mata, tatapan matanya… tidak bisa kujelaskan, tapi wajah itu terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding sebelumnya. Ternyata… seorang Len juga bisa merasa sesedih itu, karena Len yang selama ini kulihat sama sekali tidak seperti ini. Hanya melihatnya saja membuatku tertusuk lebih dalam—apakah aku memang telah salah bicara sampai menyebabkannya sesedih ini? Namun baik itu alasannya atau bukan, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah menghapusnya. "Kau tidak perlu menangis karena ini, _Onii-san_. Kuatkanlah dirimu. Sudah kukatakan tadi, ini juga merupakan kesalahanku—kita menanggungnya bersama, karena kita kakak beradik." Dan aku pun mendekatkan tanganku ke wajahnya, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan jari telunjukku. "Dan sekarang kita bersama lagi; bukankah itu yang terpenting?"

Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit saat mendengar kata-kataku, seakan hal itu mengangkat sedikit kesedihannya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak langsung menghentikan air matanya, tapi setidaknya ia terlihat sedikit lebih baik. Aku menjadi tidak tahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku, "Lagipula, di mana sang mantan ketua OSIS yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih dihormati seisi sekolah? Bukankah ia sangat berwibawa dan kuat?"

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya siapa orang itu?" jawabnya dengan suara yang masih bergetar. Sambil mengatakan itu, ia menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu sambil tersenyum, ia melanjutkan, "Bukankah yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang ini kakakmu? Kakakmu mempunyai hak untuk menangis juga, bukan?"

"Iya, tapi melihatmu sedih membuatku merasa bersalah," kataku. "Sekarang kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak, Rin. Dan maaf, sepertinya aku membasahi mantelmu," katanya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang semuanya telah diperbaiki, 'kan?"

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ke 'tidak tahu' seperti kata Len. Kami hanya mengikuti ke mana kaki kami membawa, sambil sesekali berbicara dan tertawa bersama. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan fakta bahwa aku berbicara dengan Len dengan mudah, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Walau sebentar, setidaknya kita telah menghabiskan waktu berduaan."

Sekarang kami sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil menikmati taiyaki yang hangat dengan asap yang mengepul dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapan kami. Aku melihat ke arah Len sesaat setelah ia mengatakan itu dan menjawabnya, "Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku berjalan-jalan, _Onii-chan_. Mungkin lain kali kita harus melakukan ini lagi."

"Hahaha, bukan masalah. Dan tentu saja kita akan melakukannya lagi," jawab Len.

Dan tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Bukankah Len akan pergi kuliah? Dan seperti apa kata Yukari, mungkin saja ia akan pergi jauh dan kami akan lebih jarang bertemu. Dan karena itu, apakah masih ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk melakukan ini lagi? Ternyata ini sangat kejam. Setelah aku menyadarinya, ini memang sangat kejam—kami baru saja dekat dengan satu sama lain, namun waktu yang ada telah menipis. Mungkin ini memang kesalahanku karena telah membuang-buang kesempatan yang sebenarnya ada sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu—memang, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin pergi jauh," kata Len. "Entahlah, walaupun apa yang Ayah katakan memang benar—seharusnya aku mengejar sesuatu yang lebih jauh—aku tetap berpikir kalau aku tidak ingin pergi jauh. Karena rasanya akan aneh; sekarang saja aku sudah sangat jarang bertemu dengan adikku, dan kalau aku pergi jauh akan menjadi lebih-lebih jarang. Dan aku belum menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."

Akhirnya ia memberikan alasan. Dan alasan tersebut adalah aku—aku hampir tidak mempercayainya, ternyata alasannya adalah aku? Senang, aku senang mendengarnya. Padahal kami memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi ternyata ia masih memperhatikanku dari jauh, sebagai adiknya. Kupikir akulah yang kejam di sini, sampai-sampai tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakakku padahal ia masih menganggapku adiknya. Tapi sudahlah, jika aku mengungkitnya kembali, Len akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi jika _Onii-san_ memang ingin pergi jauh, tidak apa-apa. Aku seharusnya mendukung jika memang itu baik untukmu," jelasku.

"Dan itu berarti kita harus benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai aku pergi jika itu yang kau mau. Dua puluh empat jam, tujuh hari seminggu. Tidak keberatan?"

"Eh?" aku menjawab kaget. Apa itu berarti kami juga akan tidur bersama?

"Hanya bercanda kok," kata Len dengan senyuman. "Jika itu yang Rin mau, maka aku akan melakukannya. Kau akan senang dengan keputusan itu 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa lebih senang jika kita bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bukan berarti aku memaksamu untuk tinggal—apa pun keputusanmu, aku harus mendukungnya!"

"Yah, eh, kau membuatku bingung. Jadi, keputusan apa yang seharusnya kuambil?"

"Tentu saja itu terserah padamu. Atau minta saja ke Lily-_senpai_ untuk memberikanmu saran, jika, eh, kau memang bingung," jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Eh, Lily ya? Benar juga, sebaiknya aku meminta sarannya," jawab Len. "Bukan berarti aku akan mengabaikan saranmu—aku akan tetap mempertimbangkannya, tenang saja."

Menyebut nama Lily mengingatkanku pada kado yang seharusnya kuberikan. Sekarang ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan kado, bukan? Kami sudah duduk berduaan, belum ada bahan pembicaraan baru, dan momennya tepat. Ini kesempatan, kesempatan yang sesungguhnya yang tidak boleh kubuang! Sekarang, aku akan benar-benar memberikannya.

"Um, _Onii-san_."

"Apa?" dan pandangan Len pun beralih ke wajahku. "Hei, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak pernah memanggilku sebelum hari ini?"

"Rasanya iya," jawabku. Aku memang menyadarinya dari tadi, tapi baru sekarang ini terasa—ternyata memanggilnya '_Onii-san_' tidak begitu buruk. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku harus melanjutkan kata-kataku, siapa tahu kesempatan tersebut akan hilang. "Ah, jadi sebenarnya… aku sudah lama ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Aku merasakan detak jantungku mengencang, padahal dari tadi aku merasa biasa saja berbicara dengannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup lagi? Tapi, sudahlah, ini memang harus dilawan.

Aku mulai merogoh tasku, dengan Len memperhatikanku di saat yang sama. Setelah itu aku menarik kadonya ke luar dan tanpa berpikir panjang menyerahkannya pada Len. "S-sebenarnya, kau tahu, tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sudah lama mengagumimu, dan aku sudah ingin memberikanmu kado sejak saat itu. Sekarang akhirnya aku dapat memberikannya, namun aku sedikit mengubah pikiranku. Pada awalnya ini hanyalah kado yang diberikan seseorang kepada seseorang yang dikaguminya, tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga mengganti benda ini menjadi kado yang diberikan seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Dan sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih banyak, Rin! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan memberikanku kado," kata Len sambil menerima kado yang kuulurkan.

"Mungkin tidak banyak, tapi kuharap kau akan menyukainya," kataku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan kurasa aku akan menyukainya, apa pun ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Rin." Wajah Len terlihat sangat bahagia, ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Hasil akhir dari usaha-usaha yang telah kulakukan sama sekali tidak buruk; senyumannya saja sudah cukup. Ah, pada akhirnya! "Dan Rin, sebenarnya aku juga sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu padamu. Ini," dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Sebuah benda persegi dan pipih yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna jingga. "Ini juga tidak banyak sebagai kado ulang tahun, tapi aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya."

Rupanya Len juga sudah mempersiapkan kado untukku. Apakah aku harus meminta lebih banyak lagi kebahagiaan? Sama sekali tidak. "Terima kasih! Aku sangat senang menerimanya," kataku. "Ini akan kubuka nanti di rumah, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa kok, aku juga belum membuka kado darimu," jawab Len.

Dengan itu aku memasukkan kado yang baru saja kuterima ke dalam tas. Walaupun aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan membukanya di rumah, tidak bisa kumungkiri, aku penasaran dengan isinya. Tadi Len mengatakan bahwa aku pasti akan menyukainya; tapi apa itu? Dan kenapa ia bisa merasa seyakin itu? Apakah selama ini Len juga memperhatikanku? Jika memang benar…

"Maaf, Rin," tiba-tiba panggilan Len membuyarkanku dari pikiranku. "Bukannya aku sengaja mengintip ke dalam tasmu—percayalah, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya—tapi, apakah di dalam tasmu itu ada… kacamataku?"

Ups.

Karena kacamata itu sudah kuanggap sebagai kenang-kenangan; kenang-kenangan yang berharga dari Len (walaupun tanpa izin), tanpa sadar aku selalu membawanya ke mana-mana. Lagi pula, kacamata itu juga bisa kupakai ketika aku sedang tidak menggunakan lensa kontakku. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak bertindak seceroboh itu. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan semua padanya?

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Rin-_chan_!" pada suatu pagi setelah liburan tahun baru usai, Yukari datang menghampiriku yang sudah duduk di bangkuku dan menyapaku. Sebelum aku menjawab, ia telah menyadari sesuatu, "Kau menggunakan kacamata? Memutuskan untuk berganti penampilan?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya," kataku pelan. "Sebenarnya bukan untuk berganti penampilan, tapi ada suatu alasan lain…"

Setelah menaruh tasnya di samping meja, Yukari pun ikut duduk di hadapanku, kursinya diputar agar kami bisa bertatap muka. "Entah kenapa kejadian ini mirip dengan saat kau mengambil kacamata Len-_senpai_ dan ia berakhir menggunakan lensa kontakmu, hanya saja ini kebalikannya."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku menelungkupkan wajahku ke meja. "Sebenarnya memang itu yang terjadi. _Onii-san_ memutuskan untuk balas dendam atas kejadian itu."

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Yukari, tapi dari suaranya aku bisa mengetahui bahwa ia tersenyum. "Waktu itu kau bilang kalau Len_-senpai_ tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu—dengan… kau mengambil kacamatanya dan, yah, itu."

"Waktu itu ia memang bilang begitu! Tapi suatu saat ketika aku tidur dengan melepas lensa kontakku, pada pagi harinya mereka hilang! Sementara aku berpikir bagaimana caranya aku dapat bertahan hidup tanpa lensa kontak, _Onii-san_ yang sudah ada di meja makan berkata, "Pakai saja kacamataku; aku ada 'sisa', kok. Sudah ada padamu, 'kan?" dan ia tertawa setelah itu!"

"Itu lucu. Jujur saja, itu lucu," kata Yukari. Kali ini jelas terlihat bahwa ia memang tertawa. "Lagipula, bukannya itu juga salahmu sendiri, Rin-_chan_? Kau yang memulai, 'kan?"

"Memang benar sih, tapi…"

"Yah, tapi setidaknya dengan 'balas dendam' ini berarti hubungan aneh kalian telah berakhir ya? Tidak kusangka saat ini akhirnya datang juga."

Dapat dikatakan, hubungan kami menjadi normal (menurut diksi Yukari) seperti layaknya kakak dan adik pada umumnya setelah saat itu—tanggal 27 Desember. Terasa sangat spesial karena hari itu juga merupakan hari ulang tahun kami. Kado yang diberikan Len padaku saat itu ternyata adalah buku kosong yang waktu itu kutemukan di kamarnya; siapa sangka itu ternyata untukku? Selain itu, juga terdapat pesan di kertas kecil yang diselipkannya di buku itu, bunyinya adalah, "Kau senang mencoret-coret, 'kan? Makanya kubilang kau pasti akan menyukainya!" Sama sekali tidak kusangka bahwa Len mengetahui apa yang kusukai.

Sementara itu, walaupun Len tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kado yang kuberikan, aku melihatnya menggunakannya untuk menggulung kabel _headphone_-nya yang kebetulan terlalu panjang. Pisang. Jika diperhatikan memang terlihat sedikit konyol, namun Len sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal itu karena sepertinya ia memang sangat menyukai pisang—dapat kulihat dari porsi konsumsi pisangnya yang ternyata memang banyak. Tapi apa pun alasannya, aku bersyukur ia memakai benda pemberianku. Berhasil menang undian, rupanya.

"Yah, aku juga tidak menyangkanya. Itu berarti aku berhasil menepati janjiku, bukan?"

"Itu benar, selamat ya, Rin-_chan_!" Yukari langsung saja mengenggam tanganku dan menyalamiku. "Dan ini juga berarti semua misi pencarian informasi selesai?"

"Sepertinya itu benar. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini ya, Yukari-_chan._"

"Tidak masalah! Sebenarnya aku justru merasa aku akan merindukan masa-masa itu," kata Yukari sambil tertawa. Harus kuakui, aku juga akan merindukan masa-masa 'sulit' dan aneh tersebut. Sekarang saatnya menutup penelitian dan pencarian informasi mengenai apa yang disukai oleh Len; dan jika aku memang membutuhkannya, aku hanya perlu menanyakannya langsung. "Sekali lagi, selamat atas keberhasilannya!"

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih!"

"Jadi, tentang simulator Len-_senpai_," tiba-tiba Yukari menambahkan, "Jangan sampai ia mengetahuinya juga—aku tidak dapat membayangkan saat Len-_senpai_ mengetahui bahwa kau telah membuat kloning virtualnya."

"Ah, iya. Kuharap begitu…" Ucapanku terhenti saat aku mendengar ponselku bergetar; sebuah pesan telah masuk; dari Len. Dengan segera aku membuka pesan tersebut. Panjang, tapi aku membaca semuanya perlahan.

"Jadi sebenarnya kemarin aku menemukan sebuah program yang menarik di komputer rumah; kalau tidak salah namanya 'simulator Len'? Sepertinya itu adalah 'aku' dalam bentuk virtual, jadi aku mencobanya. Karena menarik aku mengopinya dan baru saja kutunjukkan pada Lily, dia juga bilang itu menarik—dan lucu. Karena dia menanyakan tentang pembuat program yang terlalu mencurigakan itu… Rin, apakah program yang kutemukan itu ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Lantas aku berteriak, "Kenapaaa?!" Pasti hukumanku ditambah oleh Len kalau begini!

"A, ada apa, Rin_-chan_?!"

* * *

~~Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya!

• Letter Of Regret  
• neko-neko kawaii (Reply: Oh, feeling! Makasih banyak!)  
• Ren Nishikawa  
• Yuuhizaka Sora  
• Arisa Amori

Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur para pembaca. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini!


End file.
